The new Pirate Age
by Vampire Revan
Summary: I know the title is lame but there's a poll to decide what this story is going to be called.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Time to save the ones that drowned

_Vampire Revan: Sorry that I've haven't done the sequel to Impel Down and Marineford AU story I did in 2010. I was busy with a new story, and I didn't have any idea of how to start this story._

_Kaku: I hope this story will have more than twenty pages._

_Vampire Revan: Don't worry it will. Ace can you do the recap of the end of chapter twenty of Impel Down and Marineford AU?_

_Ace: Sure thing Revan-sama! Last time on One Piece Impel Down and Marineford AU. _

_Karina, Lucci, Kaku, Doflamingo, Trafalgar Law, Mihawk, and me Ace were holding on to a Pacifista that was modeled after Kuma. _

_Blackbeard came on to the scene and dragged Pops also known as Whitebeard to him and hurt him. Karina was about to go and help Whitebeard but Kizaru jumped on to the Pacifista and told Karina that she was needed here. _

_Blackbeard stabbed Pops and Karina summoned Anima to kill Blackbeard. _

_After the death of Blackbeard, Karina summoned a blast that destroyed the Pacifista. _

_Those who held onto the Pacifista were sinking into the dark ocean and Luffy collapsed into Marco's arms._

_Vampire revan: Nicely said Ace. I don't own One Piece, Naruto or any others that appear in this story._

Everyone was looking at the place that the Pacifista and those fools who destroyed it were last seen.

Shanks had wide eyes as he couldn't believe that Mihawk was crazy enough to do something like this.

All of the remaining division commanders were shocked that both Ace and Karina were sinking to the bottom of the ocean because of their devil fruit powers.

Akainu walked to Sengoku and said, "I tricked Karina and the other two admirals saying to them that I will give up my post of being a admiral. What do you want me to do sir?"

Sengoku looked at Akainu then at Luffy who was still out cold and in the arms of Marco the Phoenix, he said to Akainu "Kill or capture Straw hat Luffy"

Akainu nodded and walked over to Marco and Luffy with his body covered in magma.

Marco was looking at Luffy with worried eyes, he looked behind him and saw that Akainu was walking up to them two dripping of magma.

"Hand over Monkey D. Luffy and you will live" Akainu said to Marco who stood up with Luffy in his arms in a protective embrace.

"Vista take Luffy and keep her safe while I try and stop this idiot" Marco shouted at Vista who looked at Marco and was surprised that Marco threw Luffy towards him.

Vista caught Luffy and run straight to Aokiji who was still shocked that Karina would do something like that.

Marco just looked at Akainu and said, "None of us will let you hurt Luffy. She is more important to Ace and Karina who will likely die because of what they just did. If they die then it's us the remaining whitebeard pirates that will protect her!"

Marco got cheers from all the Whitebeard Pirates that snapped out of their shock. "Don't make me laugh! You are a bit weak after fighting all of the marines that got in your way" Akainu said with a smirk as a pair of sea stone handcuffs made their way onto Marco's wrists.

Marco dropped to his knees exhausted thanks to the sea stone handcuffs draining his Devil Fruit. "That was careless of me for not looking for certain attacks from marines" Marco said as he bowed his head.

Someone from the sky saw that Marco was in trouble swooped down and saved him from Akainu who was about to finish Marco off.

It was the Firebird a friend of Karina's who just keeps watch over everything that happens to Karina and her friends.

The Firebird was a giant Phoenix like creature who liked to destroy things that made him angry. His was named Luke by Karina who helped him heal from a fight that near enough killed him.

Luke landed next to Jinbei who told Mr 3 to use his wax powers to form a key and free Marco from his sea stone handcuffs.

"So if that Firebird belongs to Karina then more of Karina's friends will show up" Jozu said looking at Luke.

"How are we gonna save Karina and te others" Naruto said looking worried.

"Time to summon the Lugias" a voice said from aboard Karina's ship.

Everyone turned and saw two elfin like people standing on the ships figure head. It was Link and Zelda two of Karina's friends that came from a different world.

Link and Zelda both played the song of Lugia to summon Karina's Lugia and the other Lugias, as the Lugia Ocarinas began to glow as a powerful force was sent into the ocean.

**In the ocean**

Karina, Kaku, Mihawk, Ace, Kizaru, Lucci, Law, and Doflamingo were sinking very fast in the ocean.

'_Is this it, am I to die here while I still have a lot of things to do_' Doflamingo thought as he let go of Kaku's hand that he was holding when they all got thrown off the Pacifista.

'_Can't believe that it has come to this..._' Lucci thought as he sank quicker thanks to him being a hammer.

'_This was fun while it lasted_' Kizaru thought as he was sinking to his death.

'_Gramps... Pops... I will be following you in death now_' Ace thought as he let go of Karina's hand.

'_I have failed everyone..._' Karina thought as she closed her eyes as she let sleep over took her.

Just then their was some soft humming like crying coming from underneath them. They were being brought up by eight Lugias with Karina's pink Lugia brining up the rear because his master was sinking very faster than Kizaru.

**Up on the surface**

Everyone was surprised as eight whirlpools came out of the ocean when the whirlpool stopped everyone could see eight Lugias the leader of the Lugias was pink and it had Karina's unconscious body on her back.

The lugias put Karina, Kizaru, Kaku, Law, Mihawk, Lucci, Doflamingo, and Ace on to the ground; the lugias went back into the ocean so that they could sleep till they were needed again.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Ace: Over a 1,000 words._

_Vampire Revan: I know that as far as I would go in this chapter but I'm hoping to beat it and get to 1,500 words._

_Ace: don't forget to R&R. A be sure to take the poll to see what title Vampire Revan will use for this story._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Time to end the War, difficulty carrying Whitebeard's body and the recuperation and surgery of those who were saved from the sea.

_Vampire Revan: Yo! Vampire Revan here is chapter two to the sequel of Impel Down and Marineford AU. I will put the title of this story on Sunday when I see what the highest poll result of the title is._

_Doflamingo: So Revan-sama what is going to happen in this part of the story?_

_Vampire Revan: We are going to have Chernabog from Fantasia to stop the war and the ones that are out cold_ are _being carried by people towards the ships that are still intact._

_Doflamingo: So who is going to carry the ones who unconscious people?_

_Vampire Revan: You and the readers are gonna find out._

_Doflamingo: Revan-sama only own Karina and her crew. The rest belongs to Oda-sama, Walt Disney, Nintendo, and some other people. Doing it in this disclaimer would probably take up the whole page._

_

* * *

_

Shanks ran over to Mihawk's unconscious body and looked at him, Mihawk looked so peaceful to him. _(Doflamingo: Is Shanks gay? A.N: I have no idea.) _

Law's crew looked at Law they didn't want to go over there because they were scared if he was dead. _(A.N: Wimps)_

"We need to get them out of here" Amano shouted as he killed a marine who tried to sneak up on him.

"Some of the Whitebeard crew will have to go onto the T-rex Pirates ship and Fasha will steer the ship" Amano said as some of the Whitebeard Pirates were already onboard the ship.

"Need any help?" a voice said standing next to Karina's unconscious body. It was Eustass 'Captain' Kidd one of the eleven supernovas and one with a larger bounty than Law and Luffy.

"What are you doing here?" Bepo said looking at Kidd.

"I came to help Karina get out of here and I'm not the only one" Kidd said pointing in the direction of a big ship coming towards the ice.

Marines and pirates looked up as they saw a humongous black ship coming towards them that looked like it was maybe 10ft or more.

The sails were pure black with a picture of a mountain, the Kidd Pirates ship was next to it.

Just then a big tall person _(Doflamingo: If you can call him that) _came into view, he had blue almost black wings coming out of his back, his ears were big on the sides of his face, and he had two big horns that were pointed and were above his ears. He had yellow glowing eyes that scared some of the marines.

He only had a loin cloth covering his front and bum, but he had a coat covering his arms much like Whitebeard's did but it was a deep dark red color. His name is Chernabog captain of the Bald Mountain Pirates.

"What are you doing here Chernabog?" Kuma said looking up at Chernabog.

"I came to end this war and save Karina and her friends from death" Chernabog said his voice was very deep and it made the ground rumble.

Chernabog saw Sengoku and said, "Stop this war and let us have the body of Whitebeard so that we can bury him"

Sengoku called to his marines and said that the war was over and to let the pirates go. The marines did as they were told and the pirates stopped fighting.

Amano went over to Whitebeard's standing dead body and tried to carry him all by himself, but Whitebeard's body fell on him and his face was at Whitebeard's crouch area.

The marines and pirates looked at Amano trying to get out from underneath Whitebeard's body but had a difficult time try to get his head from underneath there. Everyone started laughing even Sengoku who was trying to keep his cool.

Onigumo went up the execution platform and got Goku's dead body from it and made his way to Chernabog's ship and decided that he will look after Karina.

He saw that Master hand picked up Karina and was taking her over to Chernabog's ship. Link carried Mihawk, Aokiji and Jinbei carried Kizaru's body, Jyabura carried Lucci's body much to his disgust, Izou carried Kaku's body, Shanks carried Ace, bepo carried Law, Jean Bart decided to help Jozu carry Doflamingo because of his height.

Chernabog stopped laughing and picked up Whitebeard's body with Amano still holding on the leg everyone could hear amano shouting that he finally lifted up Whitebeard's body but he saw Chernabog carrying Whitebeard and he fell to the ground and landed on his bum; everyone laughed even harder including Akainu.

Amano got up off the ground and was limping because his bum hurt, he saw Moria being carried by one of Karina's Pokémon. He didn't bother asking why this was going on but he just walked over Karina's ship and stood at the wheel.

All of the division commanders were on Chernabog's ship with the Heart and Kidd Pirates whose ship and submarine were in Chernabog's lower deck where some ships were kept in case there was a storm.

Vexen left the T-rex Pirates ship and went to Chernabog's so that he could help the ones that were out cold.

Sengoku stopped laughing and saw that near enough all of the pirates were going, he jumped down the platform to give something to Chernabog.

Chernabog saw Sengoku walking over to him and his crew and placed Whitebeard's body down on to the deck where it was carried away by his crew.

Sengoku handed Chernabog a letter and left to pick up Garp's body without a word. Sengoku decided that he would retire from the marines and take up fishing.

"Get the people who are hurt and get them to the operating room!" Chernabog shouted to his crew and anyone who was on his ship.

"Fire a cannon I want that platform destroyed" Chernabog said to Gannon who just nodded and went to fire up the cannon.

Chernabog looked at the letter and thought '_I hope we will meet again Sengoku and I would like to thank you for keeping an eye on Karina when she was one pf the Seven Warlords of the sea_'

Whitebeard's body was put in the morgue with Goku's body so that they could bury their bodies when Karina and the others woke up.

Some of the crew's knew that Karina would take over Whitebeard's duty to protect the islands that Whitebeard used to protect.

Marco was looking at Luffy's unconscious body as doctors began working on the cuts and bruises that she received during the battle.

Kidd was looking at Karina's body as Vexen was fussing over Ace's body, Kidd loved Karina a little and he wanted to protect her from people who would try and hurt her.

He knew that if he did then he would be an ally of Karina's just like how Whitebeard had allies with him during the battle at Marineford.

Aokiji was helping Princess Peach with looking after Kizaru's body.

Bepo and the rest of Law's crew was watching over Mihawk as Law was being looked after Izou and Haruta who were trying to fix Law's leg that came out of his socket. Bepo winced as he heard it being popped back into place. Izou had to remove Law's trousers so that he could put a elastic bandage over it and laughed as he saw what type of boxers Law was wearing. Law's boxers were red with blue rabbits as the pattern.

Kidd looked up and saw what Izou was laughing at and smiled a little as Vexen had to remove Karina's trousers to get to a wound that had a piece of metal sticking out of it. He pulled the piece of metal out and was shocked that blood was coming out of the wound, he told Kidd to put pressure on the wound when he went to his bag to get a elastic bandage and wet cloth to clean and put on the wound.

Vexen clean the wound on Karina's leg and put cream on to the wound and wrapped the elastic bandage over the wound.

Zelda was healing the minor cuts on Moria who was still out cold, the reason why Moria was out cold for was because he missed his footing and fell into the sea and started to sink because he was a hammer.

Shanks was watching over Doflamingo's body as people were cleaning Doflamingo up.

Jyabura was helping Hinata with looking after Kaku, while Onigumo was helping Luxord with cleaning up the cuts and bruises that Lucci had.

"I hope they will wake up soon, otherwise we would have to protect them from enemies" Kuma said as he brought in some more medical supplies that they would need to look after the unconscious ones.

Everyone was hoping that they would pull through this and help them fight any marines who tried to go after them.

_

* * *

_

_Vampire Revan: Finally I made the 1,500 mark._

_Doflamingo: So when is the next chapter going to be done?_

_Vampire Revan: Probably on Monday._

_Doflamingo: Don't forget to r&r this._

_Vampire Revan: send me messages if you can telling me if I should kill Akainu off in the next chapter or in a different chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Akainu meets his death,

Kizaru wakes up and the mysterious smell

_Vampire Revan: Yo Vampire Revan here with the third chapter of the sequel to Impel Down and Marineford AU. Akainu is gonna be killed in this chapter because he's such a jerk and he killed Ace in the anime and manga._

_Ace: So he's gonna die? Hooray!_

_Mihawk: so Kizaru wakes up and what's the mysterious smell?_

_Vampire Revan: You and the readers are gonna find out._

_Ace: Vampire Revan why are you smiling?_

_Vampire Revan: I'm smiling because I know what the smell is and it's not Moria's feet._

_Mihawk: Vampire Revan only owns Karina and her crew._

_

* * *

_

Chernabog sent Kyuubi to sniff out and kill Akainu for the endangerment of Karina and her friends.

Kyuubi being a tailed demon could withstand magma based attacks and any other attacks that Akainu could throw at him.

Kyuubi roared when he smelt out Akainu and went straight after him, he wanted blood because he was the protector of Karina and the only one that can stand up to a marine.

**With Akainu**

Akainu was walking around the little town that was on the out skirts of Marineford, he wanted to crush both Karina and Ace because they had the blood of their fathers running in their veins.

Akainu wished that he hadn't agreed to looking after Karina when she was a child because she didn't do as he told her, like when he said that she needed a bath she out right said no and kicked him in the shin.

"When I get my hands on you Karina I will rape you then kill you!" Akainu said as he made a fist.

"You will not harm Karina you big ugly red dog!" a voice shouted from behind him.

He turned around and came face to face with Kyuubi he turned around and began fighting Kyuubi.

Kyuubi used his tail to attack Akainu, one of his tails blinded the right eye of Akainu.

Akainu winced and held his injured eye with his right hand, he was surprised that someone could get to his eye and blind him.

"When I kill you no one will be able to recognize your body because when they see you're body your neck will be broken and your face will be so scarred that they will need to find a picture of you to know it's you" Kyuubi said as he used two of his to bring Akainu to him.

Akainu was scared of Kyuubi after what it said about killing him, he tried to talk but felt Kyuubi's teeth on his throat. Akainu felt like his powers were being drained from him.

Kyuubi had special teeth protection that was made of sea stone, to crush anyone's necks if they had a devil fruit power.

Kyuubi crushed Akainu's neck and Akainu went limped in his tails, Kyuubi put Akainu down and scratched Akainu's face with his claws making it unreadable to anyone who find him. Kyuubi used his tails to throw Akainu's dead body all the way in to the sea that was close to Navy HQ.

"Rest, Karina because you have to be strong for the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates. They need you now because Whitebeard is no more" Kyuubi said looking at the sky. Kyuubi smiled and left to go back to his home to rest up.

**In Chernabog's ship**

Kizaru woke up first and was surprised that he was still alive, he saw Aokiji looking at him and he said, "How long was I out?"

Aokiji looked at him and said, "You've been out cold for a long time, the war finished and we are one Chernabog's ship"

Kizaru just nodded got off the bed and saw Karina still out cold with machines keeping her stable.

"I'm worried about what she would do when she wakes up" Aokiji said walking to Karina and moving some of her hair out of her face.

"She's strong she will pull through" Kizaru said as he smelt a very peculiar smell in the room.

"What's that smell?" Kidd said waking up from sleeping on the chair next to Karina's bed.

Shanks woke up from his chair and said, "It's not me"

"It could be Ace's feet because he hadn't had his feet washed when he was in the prison cell" Jinbei said as he was keeping an eye on Ace and Law.

"Or it could be Moria" Kizaru said looking around.

"You both wrong" Aokiji said as he pulled away from Karina.

"Why?" Jinbei asked puzzled looking at Aokiji.

"It's Karina she's passing wind while she's unconscious" Aokiji said pointing to Karina.

"Actually it's also me as well" Kidd said.

"YOU BOTH STINK!" Aokiji, Kizaru, Shanks, and Jinbei shouted.

_

* * *

_

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done and it is 795 words._

_Ace: That's short._

_Vampire Revan: I don't know if people fart when they are asleep, so I decided to put it in here. Ace you didn't just take your boots off?_

_Ace: I did._

_Vampire Revan: Im out of here_!

_Mihawk: I'm with you._

_Ace: Don't forget to R&R. Till next time. :) Hey I'll put my boots on if you two come back!_


End file.
